


Nada

by Cocojams



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bipolar Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Kirk, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Spock, Protective Bones, Soulmates, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Language, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: Bosanski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocojams/pseuds/Cocojams
Summary: Nakon što je Spok Prajm rekao Džimu da je gledao uništenje svoje rodne planete s ledene površine Delta Vege, Džim je osjetio mnogo više od običnog prijenosa emocija kao posljedice prethodnog spajanja umova.





	Nada

Zvuka nije bilo, al’ Džim se mogao zakleti da je čuo razaranje, uništenje i očaj koji je uslijedio u tren oka. Ogromni kolaps masovnih tektonskih ploča, komadanje planina, ispijanje slanih jezera i mora te pulsirajuće gutanje same planete se brzo odvijalo u gustoj prašini.

Sve je nestalo u trenu. Kao da je cijeli Vulkanski sistem stao i divio se nestanku. Užareno sunce je i dalje sijalo, zvijezde su nastavile lijeno svjetlucati u udaljenim krajevima sistema. Praznina i dubina zamijenile su mjesto gdje je nekoć lebdjela velika crvenkasta planeta; dom ponosne vrste vulkanaca.

Uslijedila je jeka, plač i vika. Džim u trenutku shvati da su emocije doista duboko ukorijene u ovoj rasi. Koliko samo porodica, djece, starijih i mladih bijaše izbrisano. Koliko njih je sjedilo mirno jer nisu imali nikakve nade za spas, jer im je logika omogućila da spoznaju stvarnost situacije. Koliko njih je napustilo Surakova propovijedanja o razumu u tim posljednjim sekundama života i uhvatilo za ruke svoje najmilije osjećajući njihov strah, njihovu ljubav i jad.

Prizor očaja, nemira, užasa i bola mu stegnu srce otežavajući mu disanje. Previše ponosa, dostojanstva, previše gubitka…

A onda odjednom ispred sebe ugleda sitni pijesak bakarne boje. Ugleda grad ŠiKar, veličanstven i groteskan čije se visoke zgrade postepeno urušavaju. Osjeti vrući lagani vjetar s obližnjih dina te začu slabašan glas.

\- Spok.

Džim se trže iz sna obliven hladnim znojem. Tiha i mračna soba ga nakratko umiri. Nova pamučna majica koju je navukao prije spavanja je bila mokra kao i jastuk. On proguta te osjeti kako mu je grlo suho.

\- Svijetlo na pedeset posto.

Prigušena svijetla mu osvijetliše drhtave ruke. On ih skupi u šake da ih umiri. Mislima su mu se još povlačili prizori horora koji su zadesili Vulkan prije četiri zemaljske sedmice.

On svuče plahtu sa sebe, ustade i zaputi se prema kupatilu. Imao je osjećaj da se tromo kreće, kao da ga san, ili pak ostaci sna vuku nazad u krevet. Kao da mu svijest još nije ovdje.

Kirk se budalasto nasmiješi sam sebi. Ovo je peti dan da sanja čudne al’ užasne snove. Imao je osjećaj da nisu njegovi, da su možda samo odjek njegove podsvijesti. Zar je moguće da je nestanak Vulkana imao tako jak utjecaj na njega. Kao da je Džim bio tamo ranije, prije uništenja. Kao da je prepoznao glas koji je zvao njegovog prvog zapovjednika.

Džim je imao sto pitanja al’ nijedan odgovor. Nastavio je skidati odjeću sa sebe dok se voda polako zagrijavala. Nije mogao otresti taj osjećaj da je i ovaj san bio otuđen kao i prethodni. Kao da je bol koja ih prati pritisnuta u njega. Peče mu misli i pali pluća. Jer Džim ne sanja samo o uništenju Vulkana, ne, snovi su varirali intenzitetom i sadržajem. Prizori tijela i razmjenjivanja nježnosti su ga ispočetka bunili, a sad je bio poprilično siguran da su Prajm Spok i Kirk bili mnogo više od: “ Ja sam i uvijek ću biti tvoj prijatelj”.

Džim se okliznu i pade na mokru platformu. Tuširanje ga nije umirilo kao što je mislio da će. Iz nekog nepoznatog razloga kapljice koje su mu se slijevale niz golo tijelo ga iznerviraše te on ustade. Sve je ovo bilo u njegovoj glavi. Za par dana će snovi nestati i Džim će se pošteno naspavati.

Smjena mu uskoro počinje i mada se nije naspavao on mehanički obuće uniformu, uredi se i izađe u hodnik u potrazi za kantinom. Bouns će biti tamo prije smjene. Vrijeme je da ga Džim obavijesti o noćnim morama.

Bouns je sjedio što dalje od velikih prozora. Samo zato što je bio član posade Enterprajz nije značilo da mora gledati u svemir i taj crni bezdan. Njegov posao je bio posve jasan; brinuti se za posadu i pružati im medicinsku pomoć i savjete.

Čim je vidio kako se Džim pomalo tetura prema njemu on brzo ustade da mu pomogne. I eto, već sam pogled na tu jadnu figuru probudi u njemu zabrinutost. Za Bonusa je ipak bilo lakše ispoljiti iznerviranost i čangrizavost.

\- Džim! - prosikta Bouns.

Lice mu je bilo blijedo izuzev upadljivih podočnjaka. Izgledao je nenaspavano i umorno. Bouns se namršti jer je Džim jučer odbio otići na pregled ili čak porazgovarati o tome što ga je očigledno mučilo. Prisjeti se kako ga je Spok više puta morao podsjetiti na posljedice odluka koje je ovaj, čini se, jučer bahato donosio.

\- Sad je dosta. Čim završiš doručak ideš pravo u ambulantu sa mnom. I nema više kafe za tebe. - naredi Bouns onim glasom koji nije samo zvučao poput apsolutnog autoriteta. Bio je to glas prijatelja koji te je stariji šest godina i koji se nagledao tvojih budalaština dovoljno da mu budu lekcije kroz život.

Džim slabašno klimnu glavom i bez pogovora sjede za stol. Što nije bio dobar znak jer Džim uvijek prigovara i zanovijeta.

Bouns ga ostavi ne bi li mu naručio zdrav i ukusan obrok koji će mu zadovoljiti apetit. Džim ga je samo nijemo čekao. Bio je apsolutno siguran da će se Bouns zadržati na svojoj potrazi i avanturi za savršenim obrokom. Opazi visoku crnokosu figuru kako mu se približava.

\- Kapetane nadam se da ste danas bolje. - reče Spok. 

Kirk ga umorno odmjeri.

\- Spok - poče Džim - impliciraš da jučer nisam bio dobro?

Spok ga pogleda zainteresirano kao da nije vrijedilo odgovarati na to pitanje. On neprimjetno uzdahnu te podiže desnu ruku da pričuva plastičnu termos bocu bez sumnje ispunjenu nekim vulkanskim ekvivalentom zemaljskoj kafi.

\- Vjerujem da je pravi izraz: " niste bili u formi" tokom prošle smijene.

“Ah skini mi se”, pomisli Kirk te se zacrveni.

Nije mu trebala repriza snova na javi, ali su se poneke slike ipak uspjele provući. Kao dodiri, lagani poljupci u vrat i ramena, uzdisaji i topla postelja.

\- Kapetane da li je sve-

\- Oh vidi šta je poplava nanijela. Hej Spok, jutro! - pozdravi Bouns.

\- Uvjeravam vas da se nikakva poplava nije desila doktore. Što se tiče “jutra”, nalazimo se na svemirskom brodu. Pripisivati mu odlike bilo kojeg nebeskog tijela koje se kreće oko zvijezde je posve nelogično. - reče Spok te uvidjevši kako ga obojica nijemo gledaju, ispravi se i pročisti grlo.

\- No budući da je to ljudski način pozdrava, vjerujem da će “dobro jutro” sasvim odgovarati prilici.

\- Moš’ si mislit’ - Mekoj se namršti.

\- Jutro Spok. - reče Džim neodoljivo zadovoljan Spokovom adaptacijom.

Bouns lagano otpuha. Brinuti se o Džimu mu i nije bio neki problem al’ sresti Spoka u osam ujutro (na čemu Bouns insistira) je nepodnošljivo.

\- Džim ima zakazan medicinski pregled. Komanda je vaša Spok. - reče on i postavi doručak ispred kapetana.

\- Bouns šta to pričaš? Dobro sam. - usprotivi se Džim sumnjičavo odmjeravajući hranu. Mogao je namirisati ribu i neku odvratnu sluz. Bouns je jednostavno uživao da ga hrani nekim mrtvilom s planete na samom kraju galaksije. Imao je osjećaj da se ta hrana obilježava sa: „ Jedi ili budi pojeden“ etiketom. 

\- Slažem se s doktorom Džim. Komanda će biti vaša pošto se vratite. - doda Spok te kao da htjede potapšati Džima po ramenu, on čvršće pritisnu bocu rukama.

\- Neugodno mi je Spok. - promrmlja Bouns - nemoj se slagat’ s mnom.

\- Fascinantno doktore. Ostavljam vas sada, kapetane.

Džim zamisli da je Spok završio tu izjavu sa: “na doktorovu milost il’ nemilost”, pa se osmjehnu.

Tek pošto je Spok napustio kantinu Bouns procijedi:

\- I vrijeme ti je bilo.

Podiže pogled da provjeri da li ovaj jede te spazi kako ga Džim gleda s izrazom moljakanja na licu.

\- Bouns volim te čovječe, al’ ovo nije jestivo.

\- Džim… - poče Bouns.

\- Uh, uredu. 

Iskreno Džim je jako volio kada bi se Mekoj brinuo o njemu, što je radio svaku sekundu. Još od akademije njihovo prijateljstvo je bilo snažno i puno razumijevanja. Bouns je bio jedini doktor/ hirurg koji je znao sve o njegovim alergijama. Puno puta mu je spasio život. Džim se nije mogao dosjetiti nijedne osobe kojoj bi povjerio vlastiti život. Pa dobro baš. Imao je jednu na umu. Ali to je još bilo u fazi razvoja.

\- Idemo. - reče Bouns pošto Džim isprazni tanjir.

Džim ga sustiže slušajući kako se vrata kantine kližu za njima

\- I tek mi sad’ to govoriš. Dovraga Džim! – bijesno će Mekoj.

Džim je sjedio na jednom od bolničkih kreveta. Samo prije nekoliko minuta Mekoj mu je skenirao funkcije tijela ne bi li našao išta strano.

\- Vulkansko spajanje uma nije nešto s čim se možeš samo tako zajebavat’!

\- Bouns nisam se zaj-

\- Tiho! – zaprijeti Mekoj, no to samo raspali kapetana više. On ga uporno pogleda i skupi obrve.

\- Bouns to je samo tri dana! – poče on – ovdje sam sada, zar ne?

Ups, Džim nije imao srca da mu kaže istinu. Barem ne cijelu istinu. Pet ili tri dana, koga briga, hah, zar ne?

Bouns ga pogleda krajičkom oka pa uzdahnu.

„Bože pomozi“, pomisli on i spusti skener na stol pored ostalih transparentnih projekcijskih tableta.

\- Koliko god prezirao ovo što ću sada reći, moram. – reče on i zagleda se u svog najboljeg prijatelja – trebao bi popričati s njim. Em Benga je na dopustu, a ja se razumijem u vulkansku antropologiju i njihov vudu kao i ti.

Džim pognu glavu.

Spok.

Iz nekog razloga se nije htio suočiti s njim. Barem ne još. Nije htio da bude samo još jedan problem koji bi Spok možda riješio. Nije htio biti slaba karika.

 

\- Nagađam… i to uveliko nagađam da je Prajm Zelenogmazi započeo nešto – reče Bouns odlučno – oduvijek sam znao da će te ta šiljatouha-

 

\- Bouns! – povika Džim iznervirano – to mi neće pomoći.

 

Bouns se drčno okrenu da, bez sumnje počne vikati na njega.

 

\- E pa ražanj je bez zeca jer si mi svezao ruke klinjo, a već osjetim da mu ne želiš ništa reći. Ne znam kako da ti pomognem Džim!

 

Da, jedno je bilo sigurno. Bouns ga je dobro poznavao. Možda više nego Džim sam sebe. On se okrenu prema doktoru i primijeti kako se ovaj uzdržava da ne počne bacati tablete medicinskih knjiga u njegovom pravcu. Džim ustade i polako napravi nekoliko nesigurnih koraka prema njemu. 

 

\- Bouns. Ako postane previše reći ću mu, običajem.

 

Mekoj je umorno trljao kožu između očiju. Džim mu se zagleda u čvrste i precizne ruke.

 

\- Klinjo, mislim da ne razumiješ. Ja…

Bilo je skoro magično kako ga je jedan Džimov dodir umirio. Ramena su mu se istog momenta opustila, a glava klonula naprijed. Duboko iz grla otrgnu mu se zvuk nezadovoljstva i Mekoj uperi pogled u njega. 

 

\- Znam da vam nikad bolje nije išlo još otkad’ ste se prepirali oko komande. Znam da ga jako cijeniš kao prijatelja. 

 

Džim se ukoči. 

 

Prijatelji.

Da, bilo mu je jasno da su ovaj Spok i ovaj Kirk samo prijatelji. I to zahvaljujući Džimovim naporima. Spok jednostavno nije bio vrsta osobe koja bi pozvala nekog na partiju šaha ili preslušavanja starih zemaljskih pjesama iz dvadesetog i dvadeset i prvog stoljeća. Za Spoka je to bilo traćenje vremena. Mogao je zahvaliti višim silama što, kao naučnik, Spok nije htio propustiti Džimove interpretacije pojedinih pjesama i tekstova. Iako mu je sentiment ljudske ljubavi bio posve nepoznat usprkos propale veze s Nijotom. Tako bi se kapetan i prvi oficir sretali i razmjenjivali znanja o kulturama duž rodne galaksije. No Spok je uvijek dijelio svoje znanje o Vulkanu i vulkanskim običajima s određenimobrambenim stavom. Džim je osjetio da tu postoji još cijeli jedan svijet poznat samo vulkancima i nikom drugom.

\- Ja… – poče Džim – nisam siguran da li je to od snova ili od prije Bouns. Mislim da osjećam nešto… prema…

 

\- …prema?

 

\- Znaš već… 

 

\- Spoku? - Bouns se umiri da ga dobro pogleda. Da, Džim je govorio istinu.

 

\- Jesi l’ poludio?!

 

\- Iskreno? - upita Džim.

Mekoj ga pogleda. Ne, to nije bilo smiješno Džim.

 

\- Svjestan si da te emocije možda i nisu tvoje?

 

\- Djeluju tako stvarno – uzdahnu Džim – ponekad samo poželim da sam blizu njega, al’ ova tri dana otkako ovo traje… ne želiš da znaš o čemu razmišljam prije spavanja. – završi Džim nesretno.

 

Bouns trepnu pomalo začuđen samim sobom. Ne bi mu baš toliko smetalo da čuje nešto više o tome. Ali ono što ga je i dalje kopkalo je to što Džim očigledno nije mislio da je u opasnosti. Emocijama se ne treba igrati, podsjeti se on. Sve i da Džim osjeća naklonost prema Spoku još otprije, ove nove emocije su mu još nepoznate i mogu učiniti više štete nego koristi. Ipak, ako je tek počeo osjećati sve ovo u posljednja tri dana onda postoje velike šanse da ni trun toga nije Džimovo maslo. Bounsu ne treba nikakva zelenogmazna logika da barem toliko skonta.

 

A onda mu se pod kožu uvuče onaj čudan osjećaj kad znaš da nešto nije uredu ili kada će nastati opšta debilana. Naime, Bouns nema pojma kako da se osjeća s ovim novim saznanjem. Zna da mu želi sve najbolje. Lenard se zamisli.

Da li se ovdje zapravo može poželjeti ona stara: „Da mi živiš sretno do kraja života“. Šta je to dovraga trebalo značiti?

Nekako mu je bacala na: „Bit ću i više nego sretan da vam pomognem“. Bounsu je to zvučalo kao mentalno stanje. Ljudska bića jednostavno rade na čudnom balansu između tuge i sreće. Oduzeti jedno od navedenih iz jednačine bi značio kolaps i narušavanje mentalnog zdravlja.  
Iako je prošao kroz razvod i brojne poteškoće u rodnoj Džordžiji, Bouns nikad nije ni pomislio da poželi živjeti sretno do kraja života. Činilo se sebično i posve suludo.  
Da li je to značilo pokušati zaboraviti sve poteškoće koje su ga zadesile, jer one same su bile dovoljne da ga bace u vrtlog depresije. Ali opet, i te poteškoće su bile njegove, i taj bol koji je zaradio kroz sve ove godine je bio njegov. Da toga nema, on ne bi bio ovo što je sada. Zato dovraga s njihovim: “ sretan do kraja života”!

Džim možda ne zna, ali čak i u svemiru , na svemirskom brodu kojeg bi bilo kojeg trena mogla pokositi neka nevolja bio je sretniji nego ikad na Zemlji. Izuzev jedne male djevojčice koja ga je čekala na čvrstom tlu.

Džoana. 

 

Što ga natjera da ponovo misli o plavušanu koji je čekao da mu ovaj nešto kaže.

 

Ali šta?

 

Drago mi je zbog tebe?

 

Spok je prava osoba za tebe?

 

Bouns ne želi lagati. 

 

Iskreno sumnja da mu Spok može ponuditi spektar emocija kao drugo ljudsko biće jer Spok radi sve što je u njegovoj moći da potisne svoju ljudsku stranu. Džim, kao i većina ljudi, treba nekog ko mu može pružiti bezuvjetnu ljubav, ko mu može izmamiti osmijeh i ko ga može isto tako natjerati da zaplače. To je savršenstvo, a ne zabluda “sretni do kraja života”.

 

\- Džim ovako ćemo - reče Bouns - ako se ništa ne promjeni u sljedećih četrdeset i osam sati, kao tvoj doktor i glavni hirurg na svemirskom brodu Enterprajz - iscitira on - tako mi breskvi u Džordžiji, uradit ću sve da ti pomognem makar to značilo dovući Spoka da te lično pregleda.  
Džim osjeti težinu prijetnje u doktorovom glasu. Obično bi znao da će sve biti dobro kada bi Bouns počeo galamiti i psovati, al' čim mu se smireno obrati znao je da je doista nadrapao. 

Na komandnom mostu nije bilo nikakvih ispada kao prošle smjene. Da mu sama pomisao nije bila smiješna Džim bi rekao da Spok oprezno prati svaki njegov korak. Osjećao je konstantno nadgledanje i kako ga prolaze žmarci od potiljka pa niz leđa. Vulkanci su grozni u suptilnosti. Ili je to samo Spok takav. Možda je Džim to samo umislio zato što ga poznaje.

\- Sulu unesite kurs za…

Za ime svijeta nije mogao da se sjeti koordinata, kursa niti odredišta. Zagleda se u monitor kao da će se na njemu nekim čudom prikazati odakle je došao i kuda je krenuo. Sve što je dobio bila je glupava tišina.

\- Kapetane? - upita Sulu zbunjeno gledajući ostatak posade.

\- Postavite kurs za Betazek.

\- Odmah zapovjedniče!

Kirk se zagleda u vulkanca.

\- Hvala Spok. - reče on nižim tonom.

Samo je čekao da se smjena završi kako bi se mogao ugušiti jastukom u privatnosti svoje sobe. Šta god se dešavalo s njim oslabljivalo mu je sve funkcije. Nije se mogao skoncentrisati ni da mu život ovisi o tome. Primijetio je da mu taj poseban osjećaj da ga neko nadgleda odvraća i ono malo pažnje što mu je ostalo.

Spok.

Jedino se na njega mogao fokusirati.

Spokove ruke dok promjera prste preko šahovske stolne ploče. Kako mu nova uniforma prvog oficira sa samo daškom dubine modre plave boje stoji kao salivena. Kako mu ramena izgledaju čvrsto i uspravno. Kako bi još bolje izgledao dok se Džim grčevito čuva za ta ramena, a Spok- ah.

Ne na smjeni, podsjeti se on.

Na platformi iznad centra komandnog mosta Spok je gledao u kapetana. Kao vrsta obdarena telepatijom dodira znao je da samo treba dodirnuti Džima da bi saznao šta se s njim dešava. Možda zvuči lagano, al’ dodir nije mala stvar za vulkance.

Čak i bez dodira Spok može osjetiti nemir kroz njihovu vezu iako je sama veza posve mlada i slaba. Može osjetiti stres i umor. Džim se činio poprilično rastresito kada su posljednji put igrali šah. Potezi su mu bili neprecizni i nepromišljeni. Spok ga je nekoliko puta morao dozvati imenom da mu prekine, za šta je vjerovao da je bilo sanjarenje. Iako Spoku nije smetalo,primijetio je da je Džim sjedio što dalje od njega i da je raskorak između njih kada bi stajali u hodnicima ili na mostu porastao na sto pedeset i osam centimetara.

Spok nije znao razlog zbog kojeg je kapetan inzistirao na udaljavanju.

Gledajući u doktorova leđa prisjeti se razgovora s njim.

\- Kao prvi oficir Enterprajza dužnost mi je da se uvjerim da je kapetan potpuno spreman da vodi posadu.

Mekoj ga odmjeri s onim kritičkim pogledom koji mu se pojavi na licu čim vidi Spoka.

\- Pa Spok ne bi da ti stojim na putu dok izvršavaš svoju dužnost. - odvrati Mekoj i prekriži ruke na prsa.

Hmm… Obrambeni stav. Ljudska bića se uveliko ponose tjelesnim govorom. Nelogičan naziv. Tijelo ne može da govori. Osim ako se ne fokusiramo na govorni aparatus smješten u samom čovjeku. No, ljudi često rabe ovaj “tjelesni govor” očekujući da ih njihov sugovornik registruje i propisno uzvrati. Gestikulacija, razloži Spok, je bolji izraz. Ne potpuno precizan, ali prostor za dopunu je velik.

Doktor Lenard Mekoj je bio iznimna jedinka. Spok zaključi da dobri doktor ima poseban nagon za pokazivanje i iskazivanje emocija. Doista jedinstven primjerak brze promjene raspoloženja i osjećanja kod ljudi. Spok se uveliko divio doktorovom umijeću i znanju o medicini i nauci. Njihovi razgovori su bili izazovni i stimulirajući. Istina, doktor je rijetko upotrebljavao logiku kao oslonac argumenata, ali njegovo znanje mu je omogućilo da potkuje te iste čvrstim dokazima, činjenicama i validnim teorijama. Spok bi bio fasciniran kada bi razgovor krenuo tokovima filozofije, jer ljudi vulkansko učenje Surakove logike i razuma tumače kao filozofiju života. Što je posve netačno.

\- Želim da znam da li je kapetan dobro. - reče on ravno.

Mekoj zabi jezik u unutrašnjost obraza pa kliknu istim proizvodeći zvuk kojeg Spok nikad nije čuo tokom razgovora.

\- Kao prvi oficir ili kao Džimov prijatelj? - upita doktor.

Spok zastade.

Prijatelj?

Mekoj otpuha i prođe pored njega tapšajući mu rame.

\- Javi kad odlučiš.

Razgovor mu je donio dosta nemira. Doktor Mekoj se nije stidio izraziti još jednu čestu ljudsku osobinu - odvažost

\- Spok pridružit ćete mi se nakon smjene? - upita Džim gledajući na sat preko Mekojevog ramena. Većina posade, osim Juhure koja je osluškivala veze, je bila na polusatnoj pauzi.

\- Naravno kapetane. Čim završim meditaciju. - odgovori Spok opuštajući mišiće obraza u posve mali (mikroskopski) blagi smiješak.

\- Ako dozvolite, savjetovao bi vas da se odmorite kapetane- nastavi on.

\- Nema još puno do kraja, preživjet ću - reče Džim na šta Spok samo klimnu glavom.

Gledajući ga na dužnosti Spok se pomalo zamisli. Prijateljstvo je stanje stvaranja prijateljskog odnosa između osoba. Naklonost proizlazi iz međusobnog poštovanja i dobre volje. Prema ljudskim običajima i definiciji, Spok i Džim su bili prijatelji. Spok je osjećao veliku naklonost prema kapetanovoj urođenosti za vodstvo. Divio se njegovom brzom razmišljanju u kriznim situacijama iako je brzo spoznao da postoji određena doza svojeglavosti u svemu čega se Džim prihvati. Bio je posve fasciniran umijećem stavljanja tuđih života ispred vlastitog.

Nesebičnost i neustrašivost su vrline koje je najviše cijenio. No isto tako, Džim je bio prva osoba koja je razumjela da je Spok uvijek u konfliktu sa samim sobom. Vulkanska i ljudska strana nikako nisu surađivale. Iako je tu postojalo nešto dublje, ranjivije nego što će i jedan čistokrvni vulkanac ikad priznati, Spok nije osjećao da mora bilo šta reći u nadi da održi njihovo prijateljstvo. Nada nije imala smisla. Bila je posve nelogična.

Kao planeta koja je kroz historiju bila razarana konstantnim ratovima vulkanci su itekako znali šta su emocije i kako utiču na njih. U nekom pogledu, u prošlosti su bili emotivniji od sadašnjih ljudi što je posebno bilo teško za mlade vulkance koji su prolazili kroz Pon Far. Spok se nekada, u privatnosti svojih odaja usudio dovoditi u pitanje cijeli sistem logike i odbacivanja emocija. Jedini logičan zaključak koji je donio bio je strah. Strah od povratka na staro. Vulkanska rasa je dovela primjenu logike do visokog i zamjernog nivoa širom galaksija. Da li je moguće da je forsiranje logike zapravo niklo iz emocije. Iz straha?

Doista, forsiranje je bilo veoma izraženo kroz edukacijski sistem na “Akademiji nauka” u ŠiKaru. Neki su se odrasli vulkanci podvrgavali Kolinarunakon što bi se nagledali svega i svačega u svemiru ili nakon nekog traumatičnog iskustva. Što je bila još jedna mrlja u pažljivo izrađenoj logici. Tu bi Spok prestajao posvećujući se meditaciji.

Pokušavao bi kroz tanke niti svijesti da se spoji s osjećajem kojeg nije mogao stresti. Bio je to osjećaj stvaranja ljudskog prijateljstva, što bi na vulkanskom bilo opisano kao telan. Tek formiran odnos suradnika, prijatelja. Početak ispunjen divljenjem, poštovanjem i uzajamnim pomaganjem. Ali Džim je bio drugačiji.

Kada ga je dodirnuo, Spok je osjetio nešto. Nešto što meditiranjem nije mogao potisnuti. Džimov um je bio snažan, misli lagane ali glasne. Iskreno, Spok je tada bio emocionalno kompromitovan, ali baš ta otvorenost ka emocijama ga je osposobila da na trenutak osjeti Džimov um. Njegovu volju, urgentnost, predanost, nesebičnost i, što je bilo jako interesantno, razumijevanje za Spoka i njegov gubitak.

Džim itekako zna očaj i bol pri gubitku drage osobe. Ali u tom trenutku nije bilo očaja niti bola već samo bijes. Spok je tada bio zahvalan što Džim nije posustao i što se suočio s njim. Bijes uz bijes poput dvije vatre. Nijedan od njih se nije opekao iako je Kirk bio nadjačan, a Spok bez ikakve kontrole. Negdje u tom bijesu sjetio se da su vulkanci četiri puta snažniji od ljudi. Da je Džimov život alarmantno u opasnosti.

Kasnije je isplivalo samo kajanje za postupak. A onda kapetan uradi još jednu stvar koja ga potpuno začudi; nije ničim pokazao da čeka ispriku. Spok je pazio na “govor tijela” , primjenjujući znanje o ljudima samo na kapetana. Po svim pravilima ljudskog ponašanja Kirk je trebao očekivatiizvinjenje ili ga direktno tražiti. No na licu mu nije bilo ništa što bi ukazalo na isčekivanje, zatvorenost ili ljutnju. Bio je potreban samo jedan pogled za oprost i da Spok osjeti čudnu toplinu u lijevom grudnom košu.

Srce.

Još jedna (u nizu) razlika između dvije vrste. Oštrim sluhom čuo je svoje kako kuca brže.

Ova ljudska jedinka, zaključio je Spok, je nepredvidiva i pri tome fascinantna. U stanju je da mu izmami reakciju bijesa. Dovraga, u stanju je da mu izmami bilo kakvu reakciju. Usudi se izazvati ga i postaviti ga na mjesto. Iznimno vrijedna i dragocjena osobina. Osobina koju bi Spok poželio kod svog partnera.

Nije mu trebalo dugo da se istušira i obuće tamno plavu tuniku. Sklonio je mirise i svijeće koje je koristio tokom meditaciji, a zatim se obratio kompjuteru.

\- Svijetla na deset posto. Održavanje temperature konstantno. 

Nije htio da se vrati u hladnu sobu jer se brodski kompjuter prebacivao na automatsko održavanje topline prema ljudskim standardima. Za njega je to bilo prehladno.

Nakon što se alfa smjena završila i nakon što je završio meditaciju, Spok se uputi do kapetanove sobe da sazna šta se dešava s njim na ovaj ili na onaj način. 

Sada je znao odgovor na doktorovo pitanje. 

\- Upozoravam vas na sljedeći potez. - reče Spok dok mu je svjetlo šahovske table osvjetljivalo lice.

Džim se zagleda u tu stamenu čeljusti i glasno proguta. Spok je izgledao prelijepo. Pokušao je da sve skrivi na prigušenu svjetlost sobe. Za šta je opet Spok bio kriv jer: “ Kapetane okolina s manje svjetlosti će vam goditi za vašu glavobolju”.

Džimu je prethodno samo izletjelo da su mu oči osjetljive na svjetlost i da ga pomalo boli glava. A potom je uslijedilo moljakanje jer: “ Molim te Spok, Bouns ne treba da zna. Ako bude gore sam ću mu otići”.

Džim je molio sve moguće svetinje da se jednog dana Spok i Bouns ne nađu na trač partiji. Nadrapao bi pravo.

\- Šah. - reče Spok, al’ bez trunke likovanja.

\- Ah. - uzdahnu Džim.

Nije mu bilo do šaha. Htio je da gleda Spoka kako laganim rukama diže šalicu čaja i oslanja rub na usne otpijajući male gutljaje. Džim nesvjesno poče grickati svoje usne te potegnu za brendijem.

\- Vulkanski začinjeni čaj je postao prava rijetkost. - reče Džim prisjećajući se sna od jutros. Morao je nekako skrenuti misli.

\- Iznimno opažanje Džim. Č'al je bio rijetkost još i dok je Vulkan… postojao. - završi Spok.

Džim osjeti njegovu uznemirenost te se pomalo ispravi.

\- Spok?

\- Kapetane?

\- Džim.

 

\- Molim Džim?

\- Kakav je osje…uh… Kako je ne biti vođen ljub- emocijama? - završi on glupavo.

\- Objasnite.

\- Pa…uh moraš priznati da nijedna vrsta nije iznad osjećanja i emocija. 

\- U biti imate pravo. Vulkanci spoznaju osjećaje. Bilo bi nelogično tvrditi drugačije. - reče Spok - I mi osjećamo Džim.

Džim se zacrveni. Nije ni implicirao da ne osjećaju.

\- Ali ne osjećate, recimo, ljubav kao ljudi. Mislim da ne postoji vulkanac koji provodi život u nadi da će sresti “pravu osobu”. - završi Džim s laganim smiješkom.

\- Vaša tačka gledišta je neodoljivo ljudska. - zaključi Spok.

Neodoljivo?

Da li je ovo Spokova verzija flertovanja?

Spok lagano uzdahnu.

\- Ne tumačimo ljubav poput ljudi. 

\- Ali je ipak tumačite. - izvuče Kirk zadovoljno.

\- Postoji naziv za koncept ljubavi. Precizniji naziv. Opisivan u pjesmama i poeziji vulkanskih autora.

Džim se nagnu naprijed i podiže obrvu.

\- Pa gospodine Spok, naučite me.

\- Tahajla - reče Spok - što znači prijatelj, brat, ljubavnik ili srodna duša.

Džim trepnu u čudu.

\- Prijatelj koji je uvijek tu uz tebe i pruža ti bezuvjetnu podršku. - razloži Spok.

\- Potpuno sam siguran da i kod nas prijatelj znači isto.

Spok ga pogleda zabavljeno.

\- Također znači brat. Ne po krvi, već osoba čija je duša povezana s tvojom. Koja te razumije i ne osuđuje. Koja te štiti i prima zaštitu zauzvrat.

\- Uh. To je… nastavi. - ohrabri Džim.

\- I posljednje, ljubavnik. Dio tebe bez kojeg ne možeš živjeti. Osoba uvijek prisutna u tvojim mislima. S kojom si povezan mislima i tijelom do kraja života. - objasni Spok.

Džim se zamisli. 

\- I svi vulkanci imaju… uh tahajlu?

Spok pogleda u šahovsku ploču.

\- Ne. Takve veze su jako rijetke. Danas se o njima samo čita.

Džim se namršti osjećajući neopisivu težinu u prsima.

\- Šteta.

Spok nije odgovorio. Smatrao je da je možda podijelio previše. No Džim je telan. Spok zatrepta.

Džim je više od telan.

Džim je… ne… nelogično. On nije sa-ka ašausu. Džim je prijatelj.

Spok, kao pripadnik sada ugrožene vrste ne može da si dopusti ispoljavanje bilo kakvih nelogičnih nagona. Kolonija se mora proširiti. Novi Vulkanmora procvjetati. Nakon izvršenja dužnosti na Enterprajzu Spok će se zaputiti ka koloniji i obaviti dužnost prema svom narodu. Biti sa- ka ašausu je nelogično kao i samo razmišljanje o tome. 

Možda da Niro nije uništio Vulkan, Spok bi…

Šta bi?

\- Spok?

\- Džim.

\- Žališ li što nisi gradio karijeru u ŠiKaru?

Žališ li što si ovdje?

 

Uslijedila je kratka tišina, a onda:

\- Moj izbor je bio služiti kako najbolje mogu i umijem u svrhu otkrivanja nepoznatog u svemiru. ŠiKar ima poprilično ograničen izbor što se tiče nauke i izlaganja pojedinaca drugim kulturama. - reče Spok, pa doda - Vjerujem da ću službom na Enterprajzu ispuniti svoju svrhu.

Džim se zagleda u svoje ruke.

\- Svrhu?

I tada u tom trenutku Spok se blago osmjehnu. Džim podiže pogled da ne bi propustio ni milisekundu tog prizora.

\- “Da smjelo kročim- - poče Spok.

\- -tamo gdje niko prije nije”. - završi Džim.

Spok ga pogleda i Džim se mogao zakleti da je u tim očima vidio sjaj. Poseban sjaj poput zvjezdane prašine na mrkom nebu.

\- Džim? - upita Spok i prekide tišinu.

\- Hmm? 

\- Tijelo ti izbacuje velike količine tečnosti.

\- Huh?

\- Džim, znojiš se i vjerujem da imaš simptome groznice. Zovem doktora Mekoja.

Džim poskoči i pogleda si majicu koja je bila vlažna kao da je visila nad parom. Nije osjećao vrućinu. Nije mu bilo vruće. Samo je osjećao kako ga misli vuku daleko odavde. U neku drugu stvarnost. U neki drugi univerzum gdje je sve odjekivalo njegovim imenom. 

\- Kapetane?

Padao je sve dublje i dublje.

\- Džim? 

Dok napokon nije dotaknuo dno.

\- Džim!

A onda je osjetio…

Kažu da ljudi koji pogledaju smrt u oči obično objašnjavaju fenomen rečenicom: “ Kao da mi je život preletio pred očima”.  
Džim se itekako osjećao tako. Samo što to nije bio njegov život, to nisu bila njegova sjećanja. Ova sjećanja su bila detaljna kao da čita ili gleda film. Kao da viri u tuđi život, u tuđu privatnost u tuđe snove. 

\- Kapetane skoro da ste me uspjeli uvjeriti da sreća postoji. (1)

\- Pa gospodine Spok, skoro da ste me uspjeli uvjeriti da čuda postoje.

 

Osmijeh na poznatom licu. Poznatom ali ne ovdje i ne sada. Davno, možda?

\- Džim, kad osjetim prijateljstvo za tebe, stidim se. (2)

Neko drugo vrijeme.

\- Živi dugo i napreduj. (3)

\- Neću ni jedno ni drugo, ubio sam svog kapetana.

Druge misije, zvijezde i planete.

\- Da li ste ikada pomislili da postoji određena… neefikasnost da me stalno propitujete o stvarima za koje ste se već odlučili? (4)

\- Daje mi emocionalnu sigurnost.

Džim osjeti da nije važno. Da više ništa nije važno.

\- Džim! Zbogom moja… moja tahajla. Ovo je zadnji put da ću si dozvoliti da pomislim na tebe ili na tvoje ime. (5)

 

Džim osjeti neko čudno iritantno golicanje po desnoj ruci. Trebalo mu je malo vremena da shvati da su mu oči zatvorene i da je to razlog zašto je sve bilo crno. Otvoriti ih se pokazalo kao pravi podvig. U daljini je čuo tiho mrmljanje i da… to je bilo Bounsovo mačje siktanje. Džim se pokuša osmjehnuti no obrazi su ga zaboljeli pa je dostojno odustao od pokušaja.

 

\- ’ si budan klinjo? - upita Bouns iziritirano - Umal’ nisam dobio infarkt ti prepotentni idiote.  
Ouč.  
\- S-Spok? - promuca Džim hrapavim glasom.  
\- Ispravka, umal' nismo dobili infarkt. Ili šta se već Vulkancima desi kad ih preplašiš na smrt. Oh, čekaj. Umru. Kunem se Džim, trebao si ga vidjeti. - zastade Bouns, pa se iskesi - unio te u naručju u ambulantu. Nisam mogao prosuditi ko zapravo umire, ti ili on.   
\- Bouns…  
\- Ne zbilja. Buncao je o nekoj Tahajli. Poznaješ je? 

Džim se zacrveni. Oh poznavao ju je.   
\- Gdje j-je sad’? - pokuša Džim.  
Čuo je brujanje medicinskih skenera i aparata.  
\- Radi tvoj posao. Službeno si na bolovanju do daljnjeg. 

 

Bolovanju?  
O,ne. Ne, ne, ne i ne!

 

Džim istog trena otvori oči i zaslijepljen svjetlom poče se dizati iz kreveta.  
\- E nećeš! - reče Bouns i gurnu ga nazad.  
“Pusti me”, pomisli Džim. Osjećao se… ispijeno i grozno.  
\- Koliko dugo sam ovdje? - upita on.  
\- Dva dana. 

 

Dva dana!?

 

\- Čestitam, uspio si da potpuno isključiš svoje tijelo. - reče Mekoj, pa se uozbilji.  
Sad si ga nadrapao Džim.

 

\- Džim, Spok je saznao. Nije mi ispričao detalje, al’ mi je rekao dovoljno da te održim na životu.   
Džim ga je pomno gledao, a kad shvati da Bouns nema namjeru nastaviti on povisi ton.  
\- Bonus nemam cijeli dan. Pričaj! To je naredba.  
Bouns ga odmjeri te podiže obrvu.  
\- Ugušit ću te jastukom. - reče on tiho.  
\- Uh… pričaj, molim te?

 

Mekoj uzdahnu.

 

\- Prajm Spok je slučajno ostavio veliki dio svojih sjećanja u tvom umu. To je započelo formiranje nekakve drevne vudu veze. Spok je rekao da ju je mogao spriječiti da je saznao ranije. Sada je narasla Džim. - objasni Mekoj - Budući da su duše Prajm… uh… vas bile jedno, dio duše Prajm Kirka se zalijepila za tvoju. Ili… nešto tako. Dovraga Džim! Ja sam doktor, a ne vračara! 

 

\- Osjećam se grozno.  
\- Nakon onog magičnog napitka kojeg ti je Spok smiksao nije ni čudo. Dao ti je da popiješ močvaru.  
\- Izgledaš čilo i veselo kao i uvijek Bouns. - reče Džim osjećajući kako mu se kapci sami zatvaraju.  
\- Kunem se, umro sam kad sam te vidio.  
\- Volim i ja tebe.  
\- Idiote.  
\- Mmmm.

 

\- Usput, Spok je naredio da se postavi kurs za Novi Vulkan.  
\- Šta!?  
Uslijedio je Džimov monolog “Svi razlozi zašto sam ja kapetan, a ne Spok”. Pošto je odbijao da se smiri, Bouns mu je dao sedativ pa je slatko zaspao.

Ovaj put je osjetio golicanje po prstima te brzo otvori oči. U ambulanti je bilo mračnije nego prvi put kad se probudio. Bonusa nije bilo, samo je brujanje mašina, koje Džim nije znao ni imenovati ispunjavalo tišinu.  
\- Kapetane?  
Džim ispusti tihi krik.  
\- Nisam vas mislio uplašiti. - reče Spok.  
Džim je mogao vidjeti siluetu kako sjedi na susjednom krevetu s njegove desne strane.  
\- Spok, hej. - pozdravi Džim slabim glasom.  
\- Kako se osjećate? - učtivo će Spok.  
Kirk se pokuša ugodnije namjestiti te požali kad mu se cijelo tijelo usprotivi. 

\- Inzistiram da ostanete na mjestu. - reče Spok te Džim primijeti da više ne sjedi na krevetu. Bio je tik pored njega.  
\- Spok ja… trebamo razgovarati. - reče on tiho.   
Znao je da će možda biti teško proći kroz sve ovo. Htio mu je reći da je sve uredu i da ovo neće utjecati na njihovo prijateljstvo. 

 

\- Primljeno na znanje kapetane.

 

Džim se namršti. Spok je izgledao ukočenije nego ikad. Glas mu je zvučao prazno, lišen svih emocija.

 

\- Džim. - ispravi ga on.

\- Džim? - upita Spok zbunjeno.

 

“Da, ovo je neslužbeni razgovor ti… ti ugh”, pomisli Džim, a onda:

 

\- Možda griješim, al’ mislim da je najmanje što možeš uraditi kad saznaš da ti je kapetan u paralelnom univerzumu bio ljubavnik jest’ oslovljavati ga njegovim imenom! - završi Džim ljutito, osjećajući jeku prepuklog glasa. Svog glasa.

 

\- … - Spokova tišina mu je govorila više od riječi. Bila je glasnija od svih njegovih strahova.  
\- Umoran sam. Nije mi do razgovora. Kasnije. - reče on i spusti pogled na bijeli pokrivač.

Nije ga podigao sve dok nije čuo kako se koraci udaljavaju. Sjene samoće ga prekriše i on požali maloprijašnji ispad.   
Nije Spok kriv što je sada ovdje. Nije kriv što je pun… pun emocija koje inače ne bi imao. Predivna, prejaka osjećanja s kojima ne može ništa. Koja ne može podijeliti jer nisu njegova. Pripadaju drugom Džimu. Ne njemu.

Odjednom se sjeti golicanja po prstima desne ruke.

Spok.

I Džim po prvi put od svog petnaestog rođendana zaplaka. 

Spok je znao da je težina kojom je spuštao noge pri koračanju porasla. U prijevodu; stupao je kroz hodnike palube sedam. Što dalje od glavne ambulante.   
\- Spok! - dozva ga poznati glas. 

 

Nijota mu se približavala sa zabrinutim izrazom lica. Na sebi je još imala crvenu uniformu što je značilo da se sa smjene zaputila pravo ovdje.  
\- Došla sam čim sam čula da se probudio. - obavijestila ga je.  
\- Uvjeravam vas da je dobro Nijota. - reče Spok.

Ona zastade i priđe bliže da ga pogleda. Spok nikad neće razlučiti kako se ova mlada žena uvukla pod njegovu kožu. Nijota je isijavala posebnom, egzotičnom ljepotom. Koža joj je blistala i mirisala na cimet i lavandu. Kosa koju je vezala u visoki rep je bila zanosna, crna kao sam svemir. Al’ ono što je Spoka najviše fasciniralo bile su njene izražajne, staklaste oči čokoladne boje. Kad bi ga pogledala njima, Spok bi se osjetio voljeno i zbrinuto.

\- A ti Spok? - upita ona, očima tražeći nešto u njegovim - Jesi l’ ti dobro? 

Spok opusti ramena i pogleda u njihove ruke. Njeni dugi prsti bili su savijeni oko njegovih. Mogao je osjetiti njenu brigu i empatiju kroz dodir.

\- Bio je tahajla drugom Spoku. - reče on tiho.

Nijota ga bolno pogleda ispuštajući mali iznenađeni uzdah te ga zagrli iz sve snage nadajući se da će mu pomoći. Spok je zagrli čvrsto kao da se drži na površini okeana, kao da bi mogao potonuti bilo kojeg trena.

Moguće je da Spok još to nije shvatio, al’ način na koji ju je stisnuo uz prsa bio je jedan od najbolnijih zagrljaja kojeg su ikad podijelili i to ne zato što je fizički bio jači od nje. 

Još dok su bili u vezi Nijota je shvatila da je Spok izuzetno emocionalan za jednog vulkanca. Bila je upoznata s njegovim kol meditacijama, njegovom neodoljivom željom da pripada i s tim tvrdoglavim vulkanskim ponosom. Nijota ga zna još otkako joj je predavao na akademiji. Da ne zna bolje rekla bi da se nije ni mrvicu promijenio. No zna bolje. Zna koliko ga je pogodila majčina smrt. Koliko mu je bilo drago kada mu je Sarek rekao da je volio Amandu. Da je njegova ljudska majka bila voljena. Da je bila sretna s ocem u društvu koje nije bilo blagonaklono prema međuvrsnim brakovima i vezama.

Spok bi joj nekad odgovarao na ona pitanja u kakvoj sredini je odrastao i kakvo mu je bilo djetinjstvo. Nijota je saznala da su vulkanska djeca puno nemilosrdnija od ljudske djece i da njihovo obrazovanje i bogat rječnik čine vršnjačko zlostavljanje i zadirkivanje jako teškim. Ta djeca su znala šta govore, za razliku od baljezganja ljudske djece. Isprva nije mogla vjerovati da je Spok kroz to prošao. 

\- Gdje nema emocija, nema ni konflikta. - rekao bi joj.

Prvo, to je snažno impliciralo da Spok djelimično opravdava tu djecu iz prošlosti vidjevši sebe kao dijete koje nije potpuno vladalo svojim emocijama. Pod dva- ne, ne zbilja… pod jedan joj je dosta da ga posjedne i urazumi. Što je i učinila.  
Ljutilo ju je što su svi zanemarivali činjenicu da i ova vrsta osjeća i da su samo odabrali da ne osjećaju snažno poput drugih vrsta. Da nisu kamenogsrca kao što bi Lenard rekao, već da su uistinu zagovornici boljitka i napredak. Da znaju šarmirati na svoj određen način, da se čak nekad upuste i u flertovanje. Juhura je srela svakakve vrste, ali nijedna nije bila neodoljivo emocionalno zatvorena i samo trunčicu smotana što se tiče prepoznavanja tuđih emocija kao vulkanci.  
Bilo joj je jako zanimljivo kada joj je Spok poklonio narukvicu od srebra na Zemlji. Nekako je uvijek mislila da se Spok grčevito drži svoje vulkanske strane. 

Romansa s vulkancem je iskustvo koje te može natjerati da se iz srca nasmiješ ali isto tako i da počneš lupati glavom od zid jer su tako nedokazni. 

“Logika malo sutra”, pomisli ona. Ponekad nije bilo ni trunke logike u njihovom ophođenju, samo onaj pravi stav i kontrolisani glas, a unutra… raspad sistema. Neistreniranom oku izgledaju pribrano i profesionalno. Nijota se zamisli. Nije mogla skontati zašto generalizira. Sve ove podatke je pokupila posmatrajući svog bivšeg.

Oh, itekako je primijetila da su se stvari promijenile otkako su se Džim i Spok sprijateljili. No, Nijota zna da, iako su neki počeli šuškati i tračati, Spok i ona najbolje funkcioniraju kao prijatelji. Džim nema ništa s njihovim prekidom.

 

Nakon što je odvukla Spoka do kantine i naručila im piće. Ona sjede preko puta njega.

\- Šta se dešava Spok? - upita ona.

Da, bila je upoznata s Džimovim stanjem i zašto je završio u bolnici. Ali nije znala šta dešava s Spokom, a to ju je uznemiravalo.

\- Nemam želje da se ponavljam Nijota. - odgovori on.

\- Ne, mislim na ovo - reče Nijota i kažiprstom blago dodirnu njegovo čelo - unutra. Šta se dešava unutra?

Spok je pogleda i u jednom trenutku ona primijeti da se zapravo pripremao da joj ispredaje lekciju o mozgu. Ona mu uputi “samo se usudi” pogled. Oh, shvatio je on šta ona hoće.

\- Ja… Nisam mislio da će Džim kriti ovo od mene. - započe on - nelogičnost njegovih izbora nas je dovela dovde.

Nijota mu opusti ruke da uzme čašu.

\- Spok, mislim da Džim nije htio upropastiti ovo što imate. Vaše prijateljstvo mu je dragocjeno. Uslijedila je tišina, a zatim tiho:

\- Nijota, mislim da mi Džim nije prijatelj. 

Dobro. Nijota se nije ovome nadala. Ona ga pogleda pa zatrepta.

\- Uh… uredu Spok. Zašto misliš tako?

Nije moguće da nije znao da će se Džim žrtvovat za bilo koga na ovom brodu, a posebno za njega.

\- Kada sam ga dodirnuo osjetio sam sve što je Spok Prajm ostavio iza sebe. Osjetio sam njegovu tahajlu. 

Nijotine oči se raširiše u nevjerici.

\- Ali…

\- Dio karte Kirka Prajm se ne bi pokušavao ujediniti s kapetanovom dušom bez ranije razvijenih emocija. - završi Spok.

Nastupila je tišina.

\- Znači Džim je i ranije osjećao nešto? - upita ona nesigurno.

\- Moguće je. - odgovori on kratko.

Ona ispusti uzdah. Ne. Ovome se definitivno nije nadala.

\- A ti?

Znala je da je pitanje duboko personalno al’ je za to i bila tu.

\- Ne razumijem. - reče on - moja katra je netaknuta.

\- Mislim, Spok… - poče ona te mu ponovo posegnu za rukom- kako se ti osjećaš?

Spok im se zagleda u ruke.

\- Moja dužnost je pomoći koloniji da se proširi. Moja osjećanja nisu korisna što ih pravi nelogičnim faktorom u ostvarenju kolektivnog cilja.

Ona mu ispusti ruku mršteći se.

\- Ničija osjećanja nisu beskorisna Spok.

\- Potrebe mnogih premašuju potrebe pojedinca. - odgovori on mirno.

\- Ajme! Spok! Pa nisi samo dio kolektiva.

\- Nijota, cijenim vašu zabrinutost, no krećemo se prema Novom Vulkanu. Već sam kontaktirao Spoka Prajm i objasnio mu šta se desilo. Uvjeravam vas da će angažovati najboljeg vulkanskog iscjelitelja da bi obnovio Džimovu katru i izvukao djelić katre Spoka Prajm.

\- Spok… - poče ona. 

Već je vidjela da tu nema mjesta za borbu. Spok se odlučio. 

\- Šta ako Džim ne bude želio to?

\- Nelogično. Džim ne želi biti vezan za Spoka Prajm. - reče on te je iznenađeno pogleda. 

Ah, nije ni mislio o tome.

\- Postoji mogućnost. - nastavi ona.

Spok skupi obrve. Pomno ga je gledala. Spok možda neće reći pravu stvar, al’ lice će ga odati.

\- Spok Prajm nema interesa za novog partnera. I on pomaže koloniji. Džim… ne bi dopustio takvo što.

Aha!

Tu je!

Baš na toj pauzi. U tom brzom pogledu ka njihovim rukama.

Spok je bio nesiguran.

\- Imati tahajlu je divno iskustvo. - prokomentarisa ona.

Još jedna pauza.

\- Njihove katre nisu iste. Džim… on ne bi htio biti vezan. Ne bi mogao više biti kapetan. Morao bi se preseliti na-

\- Ljudi su nelogični. Za ljubav radimo nezamislive stvari.

Spok je sada bojažljivo pogleda.

\- Možda… 

\- Da? 

\- Ako Džim bude htio vezu… u zamjenu za pristanak obnove njegove lične katre... 

\- Spok… to je nepotrebno. Džim će se rado složiti da mu iščupate tuđu katru.

\- Postoji određeni rizik Nijota. - reče Spok - Ako samo tako iščupaju tuđu katru jedna od posljedica je amnezija.

Ona otpi jos jedan gutljaj.

\- I to je sigurno. Taj amnezija dio? 

\- Nije dokazano. Džim je ljudsko biće, nemoguće je predvidjeti posljedice na njegov um.

\- Znači… letjeli bi naslijepo. Razumijem. Onda… - ona podiže pogled - Džim mora biti vezan?

Spok po prvi put uze svoju čašu. Hladnoća tečnosti mu je godila.

\- Ne za Spoka Prajm. - reče on možda malo čvršće nego što je namjeravao.

\- Koga onda? - upita ona.

\- Za mene.

Bio je četvrti dan Džimovog bolovanja. Bouns ga je i dalje držao u krevetu mada ga je premjestio u posebno krilo na palubi sedam.

Džim bi s vremena na vrijeme dobivao napade groznice. Nije mogao dočekati povratak na dužnost. Iako je Bouns činio sve da mu bude ugodno, Džim je većinu vremena provodio spavajući ili sortirajući izvještaje. Nije htio da zaostane. Bouns mu je govorio kad god bi Spok dolazio, ali nažalost Džim bi za to vrijeme spavao. Dolazio bi mu ostaviti izvještaje i provjeriti stanje i napredak veze.

Džim se kao kroz maglu sjećao ruke na čelu i tihog mrmljanja na nepoznatom jeziku. Obično bi poslije toga imao miran san.

Sjedio je na krevetu i prelazio prstima po izvještajima kad je začuo kako se klizna vrata otvaraju. On ispravi naočale i nastavi ne dižući pogled.

\- Bouns rekao sam ti da nije-

\- Džim. - reče Spok.

Glas mu je zvučao milo. Ili si je to umislio jer ga nije vidjeo već dva dana.

\- Spok, uđi - reče on ostavljajući tablet na pokrivaču - kako je prošla smjena?

\- Bez većih poteškoća. Stižemo na Novi Vulkan za pet sati. - reče Spok pa se približi da sjedne na krevet gdje je Džim entuzijastično tapkao plahtu. Čudna gesta.

\- Spok - poče Džim te skinu naočale - dugujem ti izvinjenje.

Spok zbunjeno nagnu glavu.

\- Al’ gle! Barem me više ne zoveš “kapetane”. - našali se on.

\- Doista - reče Spok začuđeno - Moje isprike ako sam krivo procijenio ka- Džim?

Džim se nasmiješi i klimu glavom.

\- Ne, dobro ti ide.

\- Vjerujem da je “kasnije” sada? - upita Spok.

Kirk uzdahnu. Ne, nije zaboravio.

\- Jest’. Bouns mi je rekao šta se desilo.

Spok zanijemi, a blago zelenilo mu se pojavi na obrazima.

\- Uvjeravam vas da je doktor Mekoj sklon iznimnom preuveličavanju.

\- Mmm - ispusti ovaj.

Sjedili su dosta vremena dok je Spok objašnjavao šta se desilo. Čak mu je prepričao i dio razgovora s Nijotom. Džim je pažljivo slušao upijajući svaku riječ.

\- Bojim se da postoje dvije opcije. - reče Spok naposljetku.

\- Slušam. - odgovori Džim.

Već je mogao zaključiti da će Spok uraditi sve što je u njegovoj moći da odstrani vezu i zacijeli njegovu katru.

\- Prva je otići kod vulkanskog iscjelitelja specijaliziranog za liječenje katre i potpuno ukloniti stranu katru. Rizik je amnezija. - objasni Spok - Druga je dovršiti započeto formiranje veze.

Džim zašuti. Mogao je čuti otkucaje srca sve do grla.

\- Amnezija? - upita Kirk nesigurno.

\- Postoji mogućnost da se nećete sjećati određenih dešavanja, ljudi ili doživljava.

\- Znam šta je amnezija Spok. - odvrati Džim zamišljeno.

\- Dužnost mi je da vam obezbijedim sve potrebno koji god izbor napravili. - reče on.

Šta?

\- Ja? - upita Džim u nevjerici - koji god izbor ja napravim?

Spok se zagleda u njega.

\- Logično, to je vaš um, Džim. - obrazloži on.

\- Izbor nije samo moj Spok. Bio bi, al’ mi ne govoriš nešto. - prošapta Džim.

Spok zastade i odvrati pogled.

\- Izaberete li završetak formiranja veze. Prajm Spok će odbiti.

Nije imao namjeru da mu kaže ovo, al’ je prosudio da će Džim nekako naći način da to sazna od Nijote.

\- Pa onda to i nije opcija. - reče Džim zbunjeno.

Spok ga ponovo pogleda i po prvi put zaželi da nije ovdje.

\- Jest. Vezu ću dovršiti ja.

Nasta muk. Samo je Džimovo ubrzano disanje remetilo tišinu.

\- Ne dolazi u obzir. - reče on tiho i ljutito.

\- Džim?

\- Ne!

Spok se umiri.

\- Džim, Spok Prajm nije ja, ali je druga verzija mene. Katre su nam slične. I s tim osjećam dužnost da preuzmem odgovornost za njegov propust.

Nije htio da bude samo još jedan problem koji bi Spok možda riješio.

\- Odgovornost? - prosikta Džim - to je ovo za tebe? Odgovornost?

\- Odbijam dopustiti da vi snosite posljedice njegove greške.

Spokov glas je bio jasan i neočekivano grub.

Džim osjeti mučninu u stomaku.

\- Ne! Ne pristajem!

\- Džim to je katra. Znam je kontrolisati. Treniran sam za to. Od ove dvije opcije ova je najlogičnija. Moraš to uvidjeti! Ne želim da ti se bilo šta desi!

\- Pretpostavljam da moram kao što ti moraš zauzeti njegovo mjesto! - Džimove ruke su drhtale od bijesa.

\- Ne razumijem. - reče Spok.

Džim zari lice u dlanove.

\- Džim?

Osjetio je mučninu kako se penje sve do pluća. Zar nije shvatio?

\- Ostavi me sad. - promrmlja Džim neusuđujući se pokazati lice. Izgledao je posve slabo. Dlanovi su mu bili mokri.

Kad osjeti da se Spok ne miče on skupi zraka kroz dlanove.

\- Izlazi!

 

Samo što je htio ući i obići Džima, Bouns se sudari ramenima s vulkancem. Čitava desna ruka ga zaboli.

\- Izvinite doktore. - reče Spok brzo ne gledajući ga.

\- Kako je prošlo? - upita Bouns vedro zaustavljajući ga rukom. Spok je strese.

\- Gledajte svoja posla, pustite me da prođem - odbrusi Spok.

\- To jest’ moj posao Spok.

Spok se okrenu.

\- Koncept nije u dometu vašeg shvatanja? - upita Spok glasom koji je Mekoj samo mogao opisati kao zajedljiv.

\- Ili mogućnosti?

Bouns ga pusti previše šokiran za bilo šta.

 

Koji mu je vrag?

Kada je napokon ušao u sobu susreo se s groznim prizorom. Džim je sjedio na krevetu naslonjen na uzdignuti ležaj. Ramena su mu se tresla.

\- Džim! - dozva Bouns zabrinuto.

\- Bouns. - pribra se Džim i dlanovima obrisa mokro lice.

Bouns zastade.

Džim je…

\- Šta je uradio? - viknu Bouns.

Sad je bilo dosta. Taj zelenogmaz će platiti za ovo.

\- Bouns gdje ćeš? - upita Džim uspaničeno. U brzom pokušaju da ustane iz kreveta noga mu se zaplete u plahtu i složi se na pod koliko je dug i širok. Bouns dotrča do njega.

\- Dovraga Džim!

\- Aauh Bouns ne tako grubo!

\- Zaveži.

Bouns ga vrati na krevet.

\- Imamo još četiri sata. - obavijesti ga on - Šta se desilo?

Džim zašuti.

\- Spok misli… da je ovo njegova odgovornost i da… će se morati vezati za mene ako odlučim ne riskirati gubitak pamćenja. - reče Džim mizerno.

\- Zar nisi rekao da osjećaš nešto prema njemu? - upita Bouns sklanjajući izvještaje sa stola.

\- Bouns, rekao je da mora! Ne želim da mora! Ne želim da se osjećam kao da sam ga natjerao na nešto. - stiša se on - Nije ni promislio kako bi se ja osjećao. Mislio sam da me poznaje dovoljno da zna da nikad ne bi prihvatio nešto što mi voljno nije dato. Izgleda da sam pogriješio.

Bouns mu se približi.

\- Ah… pokušava te zaštititi. Slatko.

\- Bouns, ozbiljan sam.

\- I ja sam. - reče Bouns i položi mu ruku na rame - Jesi l’ ti promislio o tome kako bi se on osjećao znajući da je mogao spriječiti tvoj gubitak pamćenja. Džim… nadaš se da Spok osjeća nešto prema tebi? Pa mislim da osjeća, želi te zaštititi. - reče Bouns i tiho doda - ne mogu vjerovati da branim tog gada, al’ ako ta veza znači da ćeš biti zdrav i čitav. Jebi ga Džim! Možda sam sebičan!

\- Bouns? - reče Džim - Volim te čovječe.

\- Znam klinjo. Ustaj moraš se spremiti i reć’ mu šta si odlučio.

Džim se zamisli pa ga lukavo pogleda. Bouns se odmaknu.

\- Znam taj pogled Džim. Planiraš nešto… što će cijela posada požalit’.

\- Ne, moj prijatelju, ne planiram ama baš ništa. Ako te pita, reci mu da nisi siguran, al’ da si procijenio da želim da riskiram.

Što je i bila istina. Džim neće reći ništa. Čekat će do samog kraja al’ neće reći Spoku šta je odlučio. Probit će taj tvrdoglavi vulkanski oklop.

Novi Vulkan 

 

\- Nek’ me đavo nosi! Gle ti to Džim! - reče Mekoj gledajući golemu stijenu obasjanu narančastim odsjajem sunca. Spoljašnji sloj stijene je bio gladak i prašnjav. U dubokoj uvali bijaše izgrađen stambeni objekat čiji su se prozori presijavali bacajući svjetlost na pridošlice.

Velike čelične šipke zatezale su platforme koje su izdržavale ogromne lukove. Kameni zidovi boje pustinjskog pijeska su bili isklesani vulkanskim pismom i Džim se ovlaš pitao šta je napisano. 

\- Logika je cement naše civilizacije, s kojom smo se uzdignuli iz haosa, koristeći razum kao vodič. (6)

Džim se okrenu prema izvoru glasa. 

Pored Juhure i Spoka stajala je poznata stara figura. Mekoj se nakašlja.

\- Uh… zdravo. - reče Mekoj.

Džim se nasmiješi. Za Mekoja nije vrijedila ona: “Kad si u Rimu…”

On podiže ruku i rastavi prste u znak vulkanskog pozdrava.

Starac se nasmiješi, ali ne bilo kojim osmjehom. Osmjeh je ličio na Spokov. Ali mu nije pripadao.

\- Džim, članovi posade, dobrodošli. - reče on laganim odmjerenim tonom.

Juhura reče nešto na vulkanskom na šta Spok Prajm klimnu glavom.

Džim osjeti vrućinu te poželi da se skloni u hlad. Na njegovo veliko iznenađenje Spok Prajm reče:

\- Gospodo pratite me.

Džim se namršti. Imao je osjećaj da mu ovaj čita misli. 

“Svašta cc”, pomisli on.

“Jako mi je žao Džim.”

Džim nakratko zastade da pogleda okolo. Pogled mu sleti na Prajmova leda. Nije moguće da ga je upravo čuo tako jasno i blizu. Mekoj, Juhura i Spok su hodali u tišini.

“ Koristim razvijenu vezu kako bi te obavijestio o postupku pročišćavanja katre”, reče glas, “ako je neugodno ili neobično prestat ću”.

Džim se zakašlja od prašine. Približavali su se visokom prolazu. 

“ Ne, nije mi neugodno”, odgovori on u sebi koncentrirajući se na pravac iz kojeg je glas dopirao.

“ Uredu onda”, poče glas, “ Ovo što vidiš je mjesto za liječenje duša. Prije uništenja, Vulkan je imao centar sličan ovome, D’ Ret. Bio je to manastir u kojem su radili iscjelitelji grada ŠiKar.”

Džim pomisli na onaj dan kada mu je Spok pričao o gradu.

“ Spok ti je govorio pravo. ŠiKar je bio ograničen u nekim pogledima. Njegovo mjesto je uz vas na Enterprajzu.”

Džim zanijemi.

“ Džim uvjeravam te da ti Spok želi sve najbolje”, reče mu glas. Džim ne reče ništa, samo se podsjeti prepirki koje su se desile u ovih par dana.

“… iako nije razvio određenu vještinu da to izrazi”, doda glas.

“ Vi i Prajm Kirk ste bili… bliski”, pomisli on i mentalno se lupi po glavi. Naravno da su bili bliski, tupan.

“ Džim mi je bio sa- telsu”, odgovori glas.

Džimovim umom prođoše sjećanja i slike spojenih ruku i prstenova. Supružnici.

“ Tahajla?”, usudi se Džim.

“ Naravno.”

 

Ušli su u veliku prostoriju ispunjenu visokim kamenjem modro crvene boje i zlaćanim pijeskom. Prajm zastade da im se obrati. 

\- Nećemo gubiti vrijeme. Iscjelitelj vas očekuje Džim.

Spok ga pogleda. 

To je bilo to. 

Nema natrag.

Džim sagnu glavu.

\- Kapetane zahtijevam da razgovaramo u privatnosti. - reče Spok. 

Džim se ispravi i uguši nadu koja je polako rasla.

\- Naravno Spok. 

\- Ostavljamo vas. - reče Juhura udaljavajući se za Prajmom prema čekaonici.

 

Dugo nijedan nije progovarao, a onda najzad Spok se uspravi i spoji ruke iza leđa. Formalnost, zaključi Džim, opet je krivo procijenio.

\- Zahtijevam da ponovo razmislite o odluci kapetane. 

Džim suspregnu smiješak, a onda se dobro zagleda u njega. Vidjevši fasadu na kojoj je Spok uporno inzistirao on se pomalo obeshrabri.

Šta ako nije fasada?

Šta ako je sve ovo beznačajno i krivo?

Ili još gore, šta ako Spok ne osjeća ništa?

Bouns je bio u krivu. I Nijota je bila u krivu kad je rekla da su oboje patetični.

No najviše je Džim zaribao misleći da Spok i on mogu imati nešto…

On se sabra.

Ne, neće odustati dok ne uvjeri Spoka da je ovo važno i njemu. 

“ Vrijeme je Džim”, podsjeti ga glas.

\- Žao mi je Spok. - reče on.

Spokova ramena se opustiše.

Razočarenje?

Ne umišljaj si.

\- Uredu kapetane. - odgovori Spok te se okrenu i izmaršira kroz vrata. 

Razočarenje nije moglo ni opisati bol koja je uslijedila. Spoku nije ni stalo do njega. Nije ga bilo briga. Pustit će ga da nastavi ovako.

“ Da čekamo?”, upita glas.

Džim se trže.

“ Vidjeli ste?”

“ Niste uspjeli zaštititi um zbog negativnih emocija. Slike su se raspršile. Bilo ih je nemoguće zaustavit.“ 

” Oprostite. Nastavit ćemo po planu”, pomisli Džim nevoljko.

“ Ako ti je utjeha, Spok žali”, ponudi glas, a onda ga Džim začu iza sebe.

\- Krivit će sebe. - završi Prajm.

Nastade tišina u kojoj mu mislima prođoše sve partije šaha, svi slučajni dodiri, razgovori…

 

“ Džim to je katra. Znam je kontrolisati. Treniran sam za to. Od ove dvije opcije ova je najlogičnija. Moraš to uvidjeti! Ne želim da ti se bilo šta desi!”

 

“Moraš to uvidjeti!”

 

Kako je mogao to zaboraviti?

 

“Ne želim da ti se bilo šta desi!“ 

 

Džim se poče gušiti. 

 

Spok.

 

Na drugoj strani vrata Mekoj je nervozno šetkao gore- dole psujući si u njedra.

\- Daj se smiri! - prosikta Nijota.

Njegovo šetkanje ju je izluđivalo. Za razliku od doktora bila je jako uvjerena da će Spok doći pameti. Bouns nikad nije mogao biti posve siguran kad je Džim u pitanju.

 

Vrata se otvoriše te Spok izađe koračajući brzo. Mekoj zastade. Nijota odmah ustade.

\- Spok? 

Izgledao je izgubljeno i shrvano. Oči mu se nisu odvajale od pijeska pod njihovim nogama. Bila sigurna da je nije čuo. 

\- Pričaj Spok! Koje su mu zadnje riječi? - reče Mekoj bijesno. 

\- Žao mu je. - odgovori Spok.

 

” Ne”, pomisli Mekoj gnjevno, “Ne!“ 

On se zatrči i podiže desnu ruku da je zamahne iz sve snage. Nije ga bilo briga gdje će udarac pasti. Htio ga je ozlijediti. Onoliko koliko je on Džima tamo u sobi iza vrata.

\- Ti gade! - zaurla on.

Spok se u pravi čas izmaknu, ali ga doktor pročita i obori nogom na tlo. Nije imao snage da se bori.

Nelogično.

Bio je fizički zdrav.

Osjetio je težinu na prsima i gorki udarac u obraz.

\- Doktore! - povika Juhura te ga povuče sto dalje od Spoka koji se polako pridizao.

\- Žao!? - povika Mekoj pokušavajući se trgnuti iz Nijotinog stiska.

\- Doktore kontrolišite svoj temperament. - upozori Spok oštro.

\- Pustio si ga na lobotomiju ti ti- agh! 

\- Izbor je njegov! - reče Spok.

\- Dovraga je! Naravno da će ti reči da ne želi vezu kad si mu rekao da moraš! Džim ne želi da moraš! Čovjek je, a ne bezdušna zvijer! Nadao se da ćeš moći… ugh! A sad te se možda neće ni sjećati kad izađe! 

 

Riječi mu odzvoniše mislima.

Džim ga se uistinu možda neće sjećati kada izađe.

\- Mislio sam da si iznimno pametan - poče Mekoj te se opusti i otrese prašinu s uniforme - A ne možeš razumjeti jedno "volim te” jer ne piše u naučnim knjigama.

Nijota ispusti tihi jecaj.

 

Spok pogleda u nju u potrazi za potvrdom doktorovih riječi. Ona samo klimnu glavom nakon čega on brzo potrča.

 

Nije kasno.

Još nije kasno.

Još ima nade.

 

Džim.

 

Nebo iznad gradića Riversajd je bilo sigurno mjesto za dječaka plave kose. Nije mu bilo bitno koje je doba dana, uživao je gledati visoko gore. 

Ponekad bi to bilo svjetlo plavo platno s pufnastim bijelim oblacima, ponekad bi bili silni olujni oblaci, a ponekad čisto plavetnilo. Često se pitao zašto su mu oči nestvarno plave boje.

\- Nebo nije moglo stati u njih Džimi. - rekla bi mama.

No bilo je nešto još ljepše od plavog neba, otvoreno zvjezdano nebo. 

Posmatrajući ga Džim bi znao gdje pripada. Znao bi gdje želi biti. 

Znao bi da ove trenutke dok leži na krovu kuće ne bi mijenjao ni za šta na Zemlji. 

Nebo mu je bilo bijeg od problema i stvarnosti. Utočište i sigurnost.

Kada bi zaspao pod svjetlucavim zvijezdama osjećao bi zagrljaj vječnosti.

Doma.

Džim bi se kleo da će pronaći osobu koja u očima ima zvjezdano noćno nebo.

 

Na drugoj planeti kroz otvorene zastore virio je crnokosi dječak. Nebo boje crvenog dima bi mu odvraćalo pozornost od učenja. Spok bi se iskradao na balkon noću kada svi spavaju da posmatra zvijezde i udaljene galaksije. 

Najdraže mu je bilo posmatrati zalazak sunca i pojavu malih tačkica visoko među crvenilom. 

Čitao je o raznim planetama, al’ ga je uvijek fasciniralo plavo nebo planete Tera.

Kako li izgleda?

Zašto je posve plavo?

Da li su zvijezde vidljive po noći?

Spok bi zaključio da će jednog dana saznati i ponijeti dio plavetnila kući.

 

Sastaše se na pragu, na pola puta. Džim s paničnim izrazom lica, raširenih očiju, otvorenih usta i izbezumljenim pokretima ruku. Pogledom je tražio jedno.

Jednu osobu.

Jedinu osobu.

Kad ga opazi, zaleti se prema njemu.

Spok dotrča do njega i stade posve svjestan svih prisutnih.

\- Idemo odavde. - prošapta Nijota Mekoju. 

On nevoljko pusti da ga povuče dalje od dvije figure.

 

\- Spok - izdahnu Džim.

 

A onda mu sinu. Nije imao pojma kako početi.

 

\- Džim ne mogu ti dopustiti da izgubiš sjećanja - reče Spok bez persiranja, bez titule.

 

Džim poče proklinjati svoju nijemost.

“ Reci nešto budalo!”, pomisli on.

 

\- Ne mogu dopustiti da me zaboraviš. 

 

Oh.

 

Džim ga pogleda. Spok je bio zabrinut i uplašen Male linije oko crnih staklastih očiju odavale su osjećaj krivice. 

 

Džim nije želio to.

\- Ne želim te zaboraviti prijatelju. - odgovori on toplo - Ne želim te nikad zaboraviti.

 

\- Džim. 

Ovaj put Spok mu je izgovorio ime kao da je krhka dragocjena umjetnina.

 

\- Onda je odlučeno. Pođite za mnom. - reče Prajm i Džim pogleda Spoka u potrazi za bilo kakvim znakom oklijevanja ili nesigurnosti.

 

Nije ih bilo. Umjesto toga Spok stade kraj njega.

 

\- Ne brini Džim - reče Spok - nećemo se dugo zadržati.

 

Džim klimnu glavom i pođoše za Prajmom prema velikom ležaju prekrivenom svilenim pokrivačem toplih šara.

 

Džim leže na jednu stranu, a Spok zauze pozu za meditiranje pored njega.

 

U sobu uđe visoka vulkanka duge crne kose. Na sebi je imala skupocjeni plavi kimono prošaran motivima cvjetova. Duga ogrlica crnog metala presijavala se pod svjetlom svijeća koje su gorile na visokim željenim stalcima. 

 

Prajm mu priđe s druge strane i zauze istu položaj tijela kao Spok.

 

\- Počinjemo Džejmse - reče vulkanka s teškim stranim naglaskom - zatvoriš oči? 

 

Džim posluša. Čuo je njen tihi šaptaj a onda je osjetio dvije ruke na licu. Jedna koja je oduzimala, a druga, toplija, koja je davala.

 

Džim osjeti kako mu svijest klizi niz rub. Kako sjećanja blijede i kako nestaju ostavljajući prazninu za sobom. A onda dođe nada. Nada da će se praznina ispuniti drugim sjećanjima, njegovim. Sjećanja na sve što će se desiti. Na prijateljstva koja će uspostaviti, na sve radosti i tuge koje će podijeliti s dragim osobama. 

S sjećanjima nestade i glas i bol i gubitak. Nestade želja i umor. Ispuni ga nova, svježija toplina i udobnost. 

\- Džim? 

Džim se okrenu prema njegovom glasu. 

Znači ovakav je osjećaj ne biti sam.

\- Ovdje si. Kako? - upita on.

Spok mu priđe bliža.

\- Katra Prajma napušta tvoj um. - objasni Spok - Ova katra koju sad osjećaš je moja. 

 

Džim ga pogleda.

 

Sjeti se noćnog neba iznad Riversajda i neopisive želje da uplovi među zvijezde. Sjeti se crnila noći obasjane velikim žutim mjesecom.

\- Nikad nisam vidjeo mjesec da je tako iznimno poseban sa Zemljine površine. - reče Spok iza njega.

Džim se nasmiješi gledajući u sliku iz sjećanja.

\- Vulkan nema mjesec. - reče on osjetivši toplinu tijela iza sebe.

\- Ali ima jednako lijepe prizore. - doda Spok.

Odjednom se nađe ispred narančastog neba.

Užarena kugla se polako spuštala iza pustinje šarajući nebo žutim i crvenkastim šarama. Posmatrao je zalazak vulkanskog sunca.

Spokovo sjećanje.

Kad se zadnja zraka sunca ugušila za sobom je ostavila crveno tamno nebo s ljubičastim mrljama ispunjenim udaljenim zvijzdama. 

\- I ti si znao da pripadaš tamo među zvijezdama? - upita Džim hipnotisan prelijepim prizorom.

\- Uvijek. - odgovori Spok.

Džim osjeti toplinu oko svoje ruke. 

\- Drago mi je da sam te našao među njima. - doda on, stisnu svoj ruku jače, okrenu se i poljubi ga. 

 

\- Krenimo. - reče Spok.

\- Gdje?

\- Gdje jesmo.

Spok otvori oči. Imao je osjećaj da je prošlo više vremena nego što zapravo jest. Džim je spokojno spavao. Na licu mu nije bilo ni traga bola. On mu dodirnu ruku osjećajući sasvim mali dijelić Džimove svijesti.

“ Ašal veh”, pomisli on.

 

Nakon što su pustili Mekoja da ga provjeri, Nijota mu polako priđe. 

\- Sve je uredu? - upita ona. 

Spok samo klimnu glavom gledajući doktorovo zabrinuto lice.

\- Čekat ćemo da se probudi? 

\- Ne, trebamo se vratiti na brod. - odgovori Spok.

 

S druge strane ležaja Bouns je prelazio medicinskim skenerom preko Džima.

\- Zdrav k'o dren! - izjavi on.

 

\- Gospodine Skot pripremite ozračenje natrag na Enterprajz.

\- Uredu zapovjedniče Spok.

 

Spok priđe Džimu i podiže ga pažljivo i nježno prisjećajući se zadnjeg puta kada ga je imao u naručju. Tada nije shvatio koliko mu znači. Odupirao se i poricao koliko ga treba.

Ova, na dodir krhka ljudska jedinka ga nikad neće prestati fascinirati.

 

On osjeti Prajma blizu sebe.

\- Duše su im jako slične. - reče on.

\- Džim je poseban. - odgovori Spok ne skidajući pogled sa snenog lica.

\- Uvijek je. - izdahnu Prajm.

 

\- Ne razumijem. 

\- Džim nikad nije bio u opasnost.

Spok ga zbunjeno pogleda zabezeknut nelogičnosti drugog. Džim je bio u gadnoj opasnosti. Da nisu…

\- Imao je tebe. - pojasni mu ovaj - to je jače od bilo koje definicije u dometu ljudskih shvatanja.

 

Spok podiže obrvu.

Logično.

 

\- Živi dugo i napreduj. - reče on.

\- Mir i dug život. - odgovori drugi.

 

Tek kad se uvjeri da su svi spremni on klimnu glavom prema Nijoti.

 

\- Skoti, ozrači nas. - reče ona.

 

… i svi su živjeli sretno do kraja života samo da izlude Bounsa.

 

Kraj

**Author's Note:**

> Nepoznate riječi:  
> 1\. ŠiKar - ShiKahr; je grad na Vulkanu; rodno mjesto Spoka i mjesto gdje se nalazi porodični dom njegovog oca Sareka.  
> 2\. Pon Far - Pon Farr; vrijeme parenja koje nastupi svakih sedam godina.  
> 3\. Kolinar - Kolihnahr; rigorozni trening u Golu (provincija na Vulkanu) tokom koje se pojedinac odreče svih emocija uz medicinske zahvate ako je potrebno.  
> 4\. Telan - Telan; vezivanje; prijateljstvo slično ljudskom.  
> 5\. Č'al - Ch’ aal; čaj spravljen od rijetke biljke ljubičastih listova.  
> 6\. Tahajla - T'hy'la; prijatelj, ljubavnik, životni saputnik, brat/sestra po duši.  
> 7\. Sa-ka ašausu - Sa- ka- ashausu; gej muškarac; homoseksualac.  
> 8\. Kol - Kohl; meditacija s ciljem oslobađanja emocionalnog pritiska.  
> 9\. Katra - Katra; duša; srž/bit vulkanca sačinjena od duše i sjećanja .  
> 10\. D’ Ret - Dh’ Reth; vulkanski manastir čije ime znači ” mjesto liječenja duša"; oni za koje se brinu vulkanski iscijelitelji borave ovdje; smješten blizu grada ŠiKar.  
> 11\. Sa- telsu - Sa- telsu; suprug, bračni partner.  
> 12\. Ašal veh - Ashal- veh; draga osoba.  
> 13\. Tera - Terra; Zemlja.   
> *******  
> Citati:  
> (1) - Zvjezdane staze (TOS) ; sezona 1 , epizoda 23  
> (2) - Zvjezdane staze (TOS) ; sezona 1 , epizoda 4  
> (3) - Zvjezdane staze (TOS) ; sezona 2 , epizoda 1  
> (4) - Zvjezdane staze (TOS) ; sezona 1 , epizoda 10  
> (5) - Roman ‘Star Trek: The Motion Picture’ , str. 14-15  
> (6) - T'Plana-Hath, Matron of Vulcan Philosophy


End file.
